Volver al pasado-Traicion
by mariposa28280
Summary: Sucrette solo quería ayudar, ella apreciaba a sus amigos, algunos creían que estaba enamorada pero nunca lo estuvo solo quería lo mejor para todos. Que pasaría si unos amigos del pasado le suben el animo y de paso le ayudan a encontrar el amor/ fic sobre lo que paso luego de Debrah
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, se que no debería empezar otro fanfic sin terminar el anterior, pero no me podía sacar esta idea de la cabeza. Este fic lo haré cada vez que tenga inspiración, espero que lo disfruten ^-^**

Estoy deprimida, después de haber ayudado a varios, de estar cuando me necesitaban, estoy sola, bueno sola no, los chicos y Rosayla me apoyan y eso me hace sentir mejor, pero duele, duele que Castiel no me crea, que mis "amigas" no me pregunten de mi versión de los hechos, claro todas menos Violetta, ella le cree a Debrah, pero aun así no me ignora, ni habla mal de mi. Alexy es el otro tema, se supone, se supone que el era mi amigo, sin embargo le cree a ella, por más que me conozca a mi desde antes.

Decir que estoy triste, es poco estoy deprimida. Muchos dirían que estoy enamorada de Castiel, aunque no es así, la verdad soy torpe en esos temas, nunca he tenido un novio, ni nunca me he podido dar cuenta si es que le gusto a alguien.

-Sucrette animate

-No puedo Rosa

-¡Si puedes!

-Voy a casa hablamos luego

Después de la conversación con Rosa me he levantado del pasto, me he secado las lágrimas, y me he ido caminando con miradas de odio encima mio hasta mi casa.

-Hola Sucrette

-Hola mamá

-¿Que te pasa? Luces deprimida

-No es nada mamá, quiero estar sola, eso es todo

-Esta bien...

Con mis padres y tía me llevo bien, aunque a veces me dejan en completo ridículo. He subido rápido a mi cuarto y me he tirado a la cama, he vuelto a llorar.

-Esto no esta bien...

Me he levantado he ido al baño, el poco maquillaje que uso se a corrido, dejando mis bicolores ojos, con una ligera nube negra alrededor. Mi pelo esta con una pequeña maraña de nudos. En pocas palabras me estoy empezando a ver desaliñada.

-Mejor tomare una ducha...

Después de eso me he ido a mi cuarto, he elegido una gran polera, mi favorita, con la inscripción "Best Friends" y alrededor muchas firmas y mensajes, es de color turquesa, mi color favorito, cuando estoy deprimida esta polera me sube un poco la moral. También he tomado unos short negros algo holgados, para estar cómoda. Me he ido al baño, para despejarme un poco.

-¿Por qué nadie me cree?

-Tal vez debí quedarme callada...

Luego de reflexionar me di cuenta que solo hize lo que creí mejor, yo solo quería ayudar, así que no debería preocuparme. Así que seque mi largo cabello castaño, lo peine y ate en una cola de caballo alta. Me puse la ropa y me mire al espejo, no habían rastros de mi llanto en el rostro, pero mis ojos lucían opacos. He puesto una pequeña sonrisa falsa, logrando crear un poco de brillo en mis ojos.

Luego he bajado a la cocina, le di una sonrisa a mi madre y he tomado un vaso de jugo y un pan tostado con queso. He subido a mi cuarto y me he puesto a usar la computadora. Hasta que recibí una llamada de Skype, de alguien bastante conocido, desde luego acepte.

Al encender la cámara y acomodarme, apareció, una chica, su pelo castaño claro o rubio oscuro a mitad de la espalda con un corte escalonado, sus ojos, al igual que los mios bicolores, aunque con la diferencia que tenía uno miel y el otro verde oscuro. En su rostro con rasgos infantiles como siempre había una sonrisa.

-Holiwolas Suu

-Hola Dan-Dan- ese era su apodo, aunque se llamaba Daniela

-¡Eres gente cruel! Ayer no te conectaste

-Si...

-Bueno ya no importa, hagamos una vídeo llamada grupal- me dijo gesticulando con las manos

-Claro- le sonrei

"Miki16 quiere unirse a la cconversación ¿aceptar?" pues claro que lo hize, al salir la imagen de la chica apareció una joven de nuestra edad, tenia el cabello negro corto, y los ojos azules que demostraban ser calculadores, puso una pequeña sonrisa y saludo

-Hola Suu

-Hola Miki

"LeonLyon se quiere unir a la conversación ¿aceptar?" repetí lo mismo que con la anterior, y apareció un chico con cabello castaño claro, ojos extrañamente violetas y una gran sonrisa. Esta vez yo salude.

-Hola cuñadito

-Hola hermanita

"JackWin quiere entrar a la conversación ¿aceptar?" así apareció Un chico de pelo negro y una mecha azul en el flequillo, me mostró su sonrisa, sus ojos negros mostraban diversión.

-Bebita

-Monstruito

"DarkMusic quiere entrar a la conversación ¿aceptar?" delante mío un chico con el cabello castaño oscuro, y unos profundos ojos turquesa, me miro

-Hola pequeña

-Hola Ryuu- dije su nombre, el cual era de procedencia asiática por parte de madre

-Veo que estamos todos

-Si- respondimos a mi prima todos juntos

-Y... ¿Que tal todo halla?

-Bien, bien...

Y así conversamos de ellos, cada vez que me preguntaban lograba ocultar mi tristeza y el tema. Ella, Daniela, es mi prima, cuando yo nací todavía no vivía en el lugar en el que conocí a Kentin, yo vivía en Italia con mi prima en la misma ciudad, somos los mejores amigos desde hace mucho, eramos revoltosos de pequeños y aunque yo me he mudado, nos seguimos hablando y en vacaciones nos juntamos.

-Bueno.. Me tengo que ir, adiós

-Yo igual...

-También...

-Y yo...

-Adiós, luego hablamos

-Adios- y así la mayoría colgó

-Y tu Ryuu- pregunte sonriendo de mentira

-Pequeña, no necesitas sonreír, se que estas triste ¿que te pasa?

-No es nada Ryuu, aunque creo que a ti no te puedo engañar, me conoces bien- dije quitando mi sonrisa

-No te obligare a hablar ahora, pero me tendrás que decir

-Si...

-Ya es tarde donde estas ve a dormir, recuerda eres hermosa en el interior y exterior, no te deprimas

-Adiós Ryuu

-Adiós...

Y así termino mi charla con Ryuu, el siempre sabe que decir y es tan dulce conmigo, gracias a el me he animado...

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si les agradecería mucho que de ser así comentaran, sin más que decir **

**Nos vemos ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Por primera vez, desde que Debrah llego, he podido dormir en paz, si se que suena extraño... Pero desde el primer día, sin saber nada me perturbo su presencia.

-Creo que de algún modo sabia que ella no me traería nada bueno- supire para luego hacer algo raro en mi, yo para la escuela acostumbro llevar el pelo suelto, hoy me he sujetado el pelo en una coleta alta.

Para ir a la escuela he tratado de mantener más bajo mi perfil, me coloque una sudadera con capucha azul oscuro, cortesía de Jack, unas leegings (disculpen mi ignorancia si no se escribe así) y unas botas grises que me dio Miki en mi último cumpleaños. Por último me coloque un collar que me dio Ryuu, este se abre, y en el interior tiene dos fotos en miniatura, en una estamos todos juntos, y en la otra estamos el y yo, detrás de un árbol de cerezo.

-Me voy mamá

-¿Tan temprano?, si recién son las siete

-Si es que hoy quería tomar el camino del parque

-Esta bien...

-Adiós

Enrealidad no quería irme en el bus porque seguramente reviviría unas malas miradas, el camino del parque es más tardío, sin embargo tengo menos probabilidades de toparme con alguien, o al menos que me reconozca.

-La brisa del verano...~- empecé a tararear una canción, aunque muchos no lo crean yo tengo dos mp3, en el que escuchó ahora es mi favorito, aquí con mis antiguos amigos guardamos canciones que nos gusten, o incluso que cantamos nosotros. Recuerdo que de niñas yo y mi prima queríamos ser cantantes...

**Flashback...**

_Dos niñas de 6 años, una era castaña con colitas y la otra rubia con trenzas..._

_-Suu practiquemos _

_-¡Claro!_

_Las dos niñas cantan, pero como son pequeñas sin profesor desafinan con facilidad. Llega un punto donde las dos se sientan en el suelo, con caras deprimidas._

_-Talvez nunca cumplamos nuestros sueños_

_-Tienes razón Su_

_Para muchos los sueños de las dos niñas parecían un capricho, pero desde hace meses se juntaban todas las tardes se juntaban a practicar, habían mejorado, pero aun así les faltaba mucho._

_-¿Que les paso? ¿Que hay de la practica?_

_-No pasa nada mamá, es que Suu y yo pensamos que talvez sea imposible cumplir nuestro sueño_

_-Si tía, por mas que Dan-Dan y yo practicamos no mejoramos mucho_

_-Chicas no piensen así, se acuerdan cuando entraron al jardin se burlaban por que no hablaban como niñas normales y se tropezaban con las palabras más sencillas- las niñas asintieron- Pues... Quienes ahora hablan al nivel de niñas de 10 años y saben leer_

_-¡Nosotras!_

_-Ven ustedes pueden, solo no se rindan_

_-¡Si!- ambas niñas se levantaron para seguir practicando_

_-Pero ahora tomaran su merienda, ¡a lavarse las manos!_

_-Si tía/mamá_

_Las chicas fueron y se lavaron las manos, y luego se sentaron a tomar su merienda, mientras le hablaban con la mujer de sus sueños._

_-Sara ya llegue_

_-Mamá, por que no estabas aquí, digo es domingo_

_-Espera cariño, se los diremos con su tía- la tía de la niña se paro al lado de su madre_

_-Bien chicas como nos dimos cuenta que lo suyo no es capricho_

_-Y practican con mucha dedicación_

_-Hemos decidido inscribirlas en la escuela de artes_

_-¡Enserio!?_

_-Si van a ir de lunes a sábado, después de la escuela- les entrego una hoja de papel a las dos- hay clases fijas como musica, danza, pintura y teatro, pero hay clases extras que pueden elegir..._

**Fin del flashback...**

-En esa ocasión fue la primera vez que nos separados, aunque no fuera mucho ella tomo vestuario y edición de vídeos, mientras que yo creación musical y formación de coreografía- susurré mientras miraba la fuente del parque, luego mire la hora eran las 7:35 si seguía caminando llegaría en 10 minutos, no quería eso, mire a mi alrededor como todas las mañanas no había nadie haci que decidí, por los viejos tiempos cantar un poco:

Hola

abrí la ventana y suspire con tranquilidad

¿cómo estás?

no hay nadie junto a mí,sola aquí estoy

de día

amanece es una mañana gris y gelida

tic tac

alguien viene y da cuerda a mi animo matinal

Hola

nuestra historia es como un viejo anime

cómo estás?

celosa me siento cuándo todos se enamoran

dormir

no digas nunca nada tonto piensa siempre antes de hablar

Llorar

desbio la mirada para que no veas mis lagrimas

ya ves

mi frase favorita es bien a mi me da igual pienso en tus palabras siempre tratando de entenderlas ''bueno creo que entre tú y yo esperanzas ya no habrá''

y está bien que seas sincero porque esperanza en mi misma tampoco yo tengo

pero que fue lo que quisiste explicar?

palabras que formule desde mi mente hasta los pies

pero no quieren salir y solo mentiras son

así que solo esta vez me sentire linda y genial

diciendome más mentiras creo que aun podria seguir

¿por que debemos esconderlo? me pregunto

¿por que sonries si yo estoy tan seria?

¿por que me evitas si te pido más respuestas?

tan solo se sincero. . .

abatida en un mar de confusa ambigüedad

es tan dificil para mi tan solo un respirar

ahora solo quiero tu voz suave por fin escuchar

eres mi debilidad

lo pienso y medito sin descanso ni tepujos

en esta oscuridad en la que vivo y me acostumbro

''deberiamos tomarnos un tiempo para pensar''

aunque duela yo sabre entender

te doy mis motivos espero y no te enfades

no puedo hacer ya nada

solo sentir resignación

felicidad o depresión

¿qué es lo que estoy sientiendo yo?¨

igualdad talvez crueldad

aún así amanecerá

solamente viviré,yo con todo mi poder

aunque el querer y el desear

muy diferente son

¿por que me duele todo esto?

te pregunto

¿por que crees que quiero seguir siendo tu amada?

¿por que no quieres escuchar lo que siento?

lo notaste y duele más

la vida tiene un limite de tiempo para todos

¿cuál crees que sea mi horario de entrada y final?

y el salario que mi vida mereciera cobrar

eso tú lo pagaras. . .

gracias

solo te quiero por todo agradecer

gracias

solo te quiero por todo agradecer

gracias

solo una vez más estaria muy bien

muestro una sonrísa

aunque mi corazón hecho trizas una vez más desea agradecerte

¿por que debemos escondelo? me pregunto

¿por que escucharlo hace que me sienta mal?

solo si sonries me entristeces

¿por que no podemos hablar?

si no me dices nada no lo podre saber

lo que estás pensando

y no fué dicho otra vez

¿por que tan complicado es siempre el amor?

es porque somos humanos. . .

hola

¿como estás?

hola

¿como estás?

hola

hola

hola

¿como estás?

hola

Al terminar voltee y vi como unas cuantas personas me apludian, eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, vi como Alexy y Armin me aplaudían, el último despego la vista de su consola, también Violetta y Melody aplaudían, por la primera me sentía feliz, sin embargo la ultima me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, por suerte esta vez nadie se dio cuenta de quien era, así que me di vuelta y fui hasta la escuela.

**Bueno aaqui esta el segundo capítulo, perdón la tardanza**

**Nos vemos ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno a todas aquí esta la tercera parte de fic espero que les guste ^-^**

He caminado luego de mi improvisada actuación en el parque, por suerte, nadie me seguía y llegue sin contratiempos a la escuela, fue una verdadera suerte que nadie se fijara en mí, no soportaría más malas miradas.

Camine por los pasillos hasta mi casillero y saque mis textos, al darme vuelta choque con el pobre Sr. Farrés, él era el único profesor que no parecía molesto con mi presencia, al parecer la gran mayoría le tenía un gran aprecio a Debrah y los que no, eran profesores algo crueles o por lo menos muy estrictos.

-Perdón- le dije recogiendo las carpetas que le tire

-No se preocupe Sucrette- recibiendo sus cosas- ¿Cómo va? Ud. Ya sabe el asunto con la señorita Debrah

-No muy bien para serle sincera, gracias por preguntar- suspire algo triste

-Sé que no debería divulgar esto- dudo un poco y luego prosiguió- la señorita Debrah tuvo problemas con su manager, ayer nos vino avisar que se rompió el contrato- sonreí por esto- en dos días se integrara a clases- y mi felicidad se desvaneció por eso

-No sé cómo debería sentirme por la noticia

-Ni yo, pero le aviso para que se prepare psicológica mente

-De todos modos gracias

-No se preocupe, nos vemos en clase- y con eso se fue

Quedaban 10 minutos para entrar a clase de Física, y la maestra de esa clase era la que mas quería a Debrah, y por ende ella me odiaba. Llegue 5 minutos antes que la clase iniciara, me senté al medio de la sala en el sector de la ventana a espera, y así pasaron los minutos, el toque de timbre hizo que todos llegaran, Rosa y Violetta se sentaron conmigo y luego de 10 minutos la profesora no llegaba, lo que era raro porque era muy puntual, de repente se abrió la puerta.

-Hola chico, como vieron su profesora no ha llegado- dijo el Sr. Farrés al entrar- tuvo un percance y no podrá venir hoy, tendrán tiempo libre y podrán andar por el colegio, no pueden ir a la sala de artes ni a la de música

Luego de terminar de hablar todos salieron de la sala, Rosa y Violetta me invitaron a acompañarlas, yo me negué, prefería mantenerme al margen.

-Señorita Sucrette, ¿no va a salir de la sala?

-No prefiero quedarme al margen- dije mientras veía el grupo de Debrah

-¿Quiere ayudarme a ordenar las salas de música y artes?

-Ya que…

-Elija música o arte

-Ya conozco la de artes, así que música

-Bueno, tenga la llave, después me la devuelve- dijo entregándome la llave

- Claro profesor- dije tomando la llave y saliendo del salón

**Con Rosa y Violetta…**

-Entonces esa de allá es la sala de música Rosa- pregunto señalando una puerta

-Si Violet, esa es

-¿Es bonita?

-Es genial, si la puerta está bien cerrada el ruido no pasa, pero si esta entreabierta el sonido resuena por toda la escuela, claro solo si cantas- dijo Rosa muy feliz

-Desearía ver la sala, y que Suu estuviera aquí…

-Yo igual- dijo bajando la cabeza

-Oye… esa no es Suu- dijo señalando la puerta de la sala mientras la chica entraba

-Si lo es, ¿Qué hará aquí?

-No lo sé…

-Vamos a ver- dijo arrastrando a Violetta

-O-ok Rosa- dijo siguiéndola

Después de acercarse solo vieron a la chica recogiendo y ordenando instrumentos, así que decidieron irse, aunque se les olvido cerrar la puerta…

-Creo que solo vino a ordenar- dijo Rosayla

-Clásico de Suu- dijo sonriendo Violetta

**Con Suu…**

Me puse mis audífonos, debo admitir que hice bien en elegir la sala de música, de haber elegido la sala de artes seguramente quedaría muy sucia. La sala es muy bonita, no es tan espaciosa como la sala de la escuela de arte, pero es muy bonita, los instrumentos están en muy buen estado, me dan tantos deseos de practicar un poco. Luego de 10 minutos he conseguido terminar.

-Que mal haría tocar solo un poco…- suspire para luego acercarme al hermoso piano- como era la canción que compuse con Ryuu?- luego de pensar un poco, puse mis dedos en el piano y toque las primeras notas, mientras un aire nostálgico me invadía.

_**(Six trillion years and overnight story fandub de Lala)**_

_Hace unos años en un pueblo_

_un chico sin nombre habitó_

_no era conocido_

_todo esto es un cuento_

**Esta canción me trae tantos recuerdos…**

_Desde el momento en que nació_

_fue odiado como un demonio_

_por eso... este chico_

_un castigo recibió_

**Momentos felices, como cuando solíamos jugar todos bajo los floridos árboles o corríamos con ánimos de volar…**

_Tristemente para él_

_cosas tristes pasaban_

_En aquel atardecer_

_mi mano estrechaste_

**O los tristes, como cuando te veías distante y apenas te conocía, Ryuu siempre fuiste algo misterioso, pero nadie merece vivir en silencio**

_No lo sé, no lo sé_

_realmente no lo sé_

_¿Por qué esa bondad_

_después de un regaño?_

_O después de llover_

_el calor de tú mano_

_En verdad, en verdad_

_en verdad, en verdad_

_ella está fría_

**O los momentos confusos, como cuando estabas muy cerca y mi corazón se aceleraba…**

_No me iré, no me iré_

_¿y por qué no moriré?_

_¿Por qué es que los sueños_

_yo nunca puedo ver?_

_Este cuento de hadas_

_tan tonto y extraño_

_Fue tragado por aquella_

_puesta de sol y se desvaneció_

**Pero sin embargo cada uno de esos momentos los guardo con mucho cariño en mi corazón.**

_Recibiendo tanta violencia_

_Y tantas miradas perversas_

_Sin saber, escondida_

_estabas allí_

_Incluso si no podemos hablar_

_"Tu nombre quiero poder memorizar"_

_Me habrás de perdonar_

_Un nombre no tengo_

_No existe un lugar_

_al que pueda regresar_

_"Oye vámonos juntos"_

_Tú tomaste mi mano_

_No lo sé, no lo sé_

_realmente no lo sé_

_Ahora tú ya no eres_

_un niño pequeño_

_O el calor familiar_

_que desprenden los demás_

_de verdad, de verdad_

_de verdad, de verdad_

_tú no te detendrás_

_No lo harás, no lo harás_

_¿Por qué no te detendrás?_

_Sabes que si te encuentran_

_te eliminarán_

_Después de la lluvia, _

_los dos chicos "demonios"_

_caminaron hacia la gran puesta de sol_

_y esta los tragó_

_La noche por fin ha llegado_

_ambos jugamos y hasta nos cansamos_

_Si este mundo fuéramos solo tú y yo_

_Si los únicos aquí fuéramos los dos_

_si los únicos aquí fuéramos los dos_

**Desearía que todo se hubiera quedado tal cual, no más sufrimiento, no más traición, todo mucho mejor…**

_No lo sé, no lo sé_

_una voz se escuchó_

_no era la de ambos_

_sino LA DEL MUNDO_

_Sin poder renegar_

_por ellos fui llevado_

_arrastrado hacia la gran puesta de sol_

_y desvanecido_

**Es tan difícil sobreponerse cuando dudan de ti, cuando la gente se niega a creer, sin embargo me doy cuenta de que la mayoría acá no son mis amigos, ni si quiera personas sensatas…**

_No lo sé, no lo sé_

_realmente no lo sé_

_yo no sé el futuro _

_y menos tu nombre_

_Pero ahora mismo_

_realmente creo en algo_

_y en verdad, en verdad_

_en verdad, en verdad_

_eso es lo que pienso_

**Si no al menos pudieron haberme escuchado y luego sacar conclusiones, lo he decidido… no sufriré más, yo soy la dueña de mi destino y sus lugares en mi corazón…**

_No lo sé, no lo sé_

_pero el ruido que oía..._

_fue tragado por esa gran puesta de sol _

_y desapareció._

**Han desaparecido.**

Después de terminar de cantar me levante, salí y cerré la sala por suerte no había nadie cerca, haci que me diriji a la sala para buscar mi mochila e ir a la biblioteca

**Con los demás...**

Derrepente por todo el pasillo empezó a resonar las notas de un piano, acompañadas de una dulce voz. Los alumnos pensando que la sala de música había sido pedida, decidieron quedarse en sus lugares y disfrutar de la suave voz.

-Que voz mas bella, es una letra hermosa- dijo el peliblanco

-Si la música se escucha muy bien- menciono su amigo pelirrojo

-Como se atreven a tomar la sala de música- gruñía una chica- jaja debe creerse mucho para intentar eso la tipa

-Oye Debrah no por que el elogio no sea para ti debes ponerte asi- le riño su novio

-Ya ya claro- gruño la chica

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Les quiero avisar que salí de vacaciones, por lo que si la inspiración me deja voy a actualizar mis fic's **

**Así que sin más que decir solo pido que comenten si quieren ya que eso es un animo para seguir escribiendo**

**Nos vemos ^-^ **


End file.
